Prince Of Pride Rock
by lion cub simba
Summary: both Mufasa and Simba survived and Scar gets exiled   Join Simba and Nala as the grow up in the pridelands and soon fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

"For attempted murder...EXILE!" Mufasa declared juding his brother Scar.

"Oh please Mufasa I didn't mean it" Scar begged as he was pushed out of the pridelands.

"NEVER come back"

A little way off Simba sat with his mother Sarabi and his friend Nala and her mother Sarafina.

Simba was shaken over the whole thing,his farther nearly died...HE nearly died...how could his Uncle Scar do that?

Nala nudged him "Hey it'll be ok"" Simba just nodded thinking of what could of happened.

He looked at his side where a scar was from a wildebeest stepping on him,that stampede will forever haunt Simba's mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue of my newest fic yaaaaaaay!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Simba yawned and out of the den,he needed time to think.

He walked across the pridelands at sunrise lost in thoughts he didn't even notice Zauzu flying up to him.

"Where are you off to?" he demaded,"No where" was Simba's answer.

"Hmm...whats wrong?"

Simba sat down and sighed "I feel like it's my fault..." he looked at the scar on his side.

"Oh young master it was not your fault it was Scar's"

"SIMBA!" Mufasa ran up to him,"Oh there you are I was so worried"

'"Sorry dad"

"Lets go home"

* * *

><p>Cub laughter could be herd across the pridelands.<p>

That laughter belonged to Simba and Nala,they were playing Nala's game of "lioness hunt" aka they were chasing and pouncing on grasshoppers.

"Theres one!"

"Over here!"

Simba pounced on Nala "PINNED YAH AT LAST!",Nala rolled the two over "Pinned YOU again" she smirked

"Grrr...

Nala got off him and they both pounced from either side of the same grasshopper which got away and Simba and Nala touched lips

"EWWW!" they both exclaimed pulling back.

"Awww cute" Sarabi came forward leading the hunting party.

"You had to see that didn't you?" Simba complained,the lionesses chuckled

The cubs blushed.

There was more laughter but from...

"HYENAS!" Sarafina screamed.

Shenzi,Banzai and Ed came towards the lion group laughing.

Simba and Nala gasped and hid behind their mothers.

"Get out of here!" one of the lioness shouted.

"Awww but we just don't here" Shenzi said as the hyenas circled the lions.

"We were hoping for dinner" Banzai added,Ed laughed and licked his lips.

"Well your out of luck" Sarabi growled.

"LEAVE NOW!" Sarafina stod by her best friend,Nala and Simba gulped-they knew these hyenas.

"ROAR!" A golden flash knocked the hyenas back-it was Mufasa "LEAVE NOW!"

"Bye!" the hyenas took off and the lionesses cheered and resumed their hunt.

Mufasa turned to the two cubs "Are you's okay?" they nodded.

Mufasa turned and left leaving the two cubs alone.

"Soo.." Nala broke the silence "What should we do now?"

"Go see what the others are doing?"

"I guess..."

They trotted off to the pridelands cub most loved hangout.

* * *

><p>The other four cubs in the pride-Tojo,Chumvi,Gem,Mheetu and Tammy were laying by a running river with a waterfall when Nala and Simba ran up.<p>

"Hey guys!" Tojo greeted them the copper gold cub grinned at his best friend.

"Hey big sister!" Mheetu said not even getting up from his place on the rocks the gold cub grinned at his friends.

A brown flash suddenly knocked Simba to the ground-that flash had a name Chumvi.

The amazing black twins were Tammy and Gem-everyone thought them as an outsider because of their colour,but Simba and the gang found them really fun.

"Wanna play tag?" Tammy asked.

"Sure!"

"Not it!" everyone but Tammy shouted.

"Awww man" she replied as her friends starting running she took after them

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is lame but it longer then the last...right?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Simba and Nala laughed as the ran trying to get away from Tammy.

"I'm gonna you!" she screamed after the cubs.

Simba and Nala climed up a rock and leaped across the edge much to their surprise they landed in the outlands.

They gasped and looked at each other in shock as they slowly backed out.

"Well well well if isn't Simba and Nala..." a voice said behind them that made them jump.

"Uncle Scar!" Simba said shocked as Scar came out of darkness followed by Zira.

"Well hello there" he gave an evil grin as Simba and Nala shook in fear.

"Now I shall get my revenge" he raised his claw at Simba.

"RUN!" Simba and Nala took off followed by Scars followers,they jumped back over the ledge to the safety of the pridelands.

"HELP!" they screamed as the crashed into Mheetu,Tojo,Gem and Tammy.

"Hey there you guys ar-" Tojo cut short when he saw Scar's lioness "RUN!"

The cubs bolted to Pride Rock.

Mufasa herd them screaming and saw the lionesses and got ready to attack.

Sarabi pounced on Zira,it was outlanders vs pridelanders the cubs sat aside in shock

In time it was over with the Pridelanders the victors,they headed back home the cubs following silently behind.

"We're in trouble" Nala whispered to Simba.

Gem and Tammy exchanged glances over hearing,Gem ran up to them "Why?"

"We lead them here" Simba told her

"SIMBA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry brain died<strong>

**I lion cub simba promise next chapter is over 800 words**


End file.
